


Do You Remember?

by Ondorei



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ondorei/pseuds/Ondorei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean visits a new Coffee Shop around the corner. He seems to have taken a liking to one of the workers there...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Remember?

It was a cold winter afternoon. Sunlight was streaming into the now well lit apartment. Jean Kirschtein was slumped ontop of his bed, when all of a sudden there was the sound of loud creaking floor boards.

Jean groans. "Connie?"

His roomate was probably going out somewhere. 

"What time is it?" Jean slurs his words whilst dragging himself out of bed. Forcing his eyes open, he reads the flashing red numbers on his digital alarm clock.

"Fuck Connie, it's 1 in the afternoon, why didn't you wake me up? Where the hell are you going anyway?" Jean slowly stands up from his bed and puts on a shirt that was laying on the ground.

Connie turns around to see a half awake Jean staring at him from the hallway "Going out with Sasha today. She wants to go to that coffee shop around the corner" he digs his hand into his jean pocket.

Jean rubs away the sleep from his eyes "I thought you said she doesn't like coffee..." he yawns. "And since when was there a coffee shop around the corner?"

"She doesn't. She wants to go try out the new bread dessert there." Connie pops a mint into his mouth. "And yeah I didn't know about it either, it's fairly new."

"Hmmm" Jean raises an eyebrow giving Connie a questionable look. "Well then, have fun lover boy" he smirks.

"Yeah yeah." Connie raises his hand and waves it in the air. He turns around to open the front door but pauses when he hears a faint rumbling sound come from Jean's direction. Jean looks down at his stomach and pats it.

Connie let out a laugh at the strained face Jean was making. "Wanna come along? From what Sasha has told me, the place seems to have really good food."

Jean's stomach grumbles once more. "Yeah might as well. Give me a few minutes okay?" he turns around to walk back to his room.

Leaving the shirt he found on the floor on, he tiredly searches his drawers for some jeans.

_Black jeans will do for today_

Jean quickly checks the mirror on the wall, brushing his hair with his fingers. 

"Come on man, hurry up!" Connie impatiently yells from the front door.

Jean snatches his wallet from his desk and jams it into his pants pocket "I'm coming! God you're so impatient..."

 

* * *

 

On arrival to the coffee shop, Jean was fairly quiet. He didn't talk much when Connie was with Sasha, he felt like he would be intruding on their date. When asked a question here and there, he did speak, but very little.

 _Must be nice being in a relationship..._ Jean sighed deeply.

Noticing this, Connie turns around "What's up man, you tired? Don't worry we're almost there" he smiles.

"Yep, should be right arou-ah! There it is!" Sasha squeels excitedly.

Jean looks at the coffee shop wide eyed. It's decorated with old antiques and colorful flowers. He's never seen anything like it before.

Connie closes his open mouth "Wow this is amazing. Babe, is this one of those expensive coffee shops? Sure looks like it" he laughs.

"No not at all, it's actually really cheap. I'm quite surprised though. Last time I came here with Mikasa, the shop was really dull looking. I wonder why the shop looks so different now..." Sasha stares at the coffee shop, deep in thought.

Connie laughs "Come on, we're here to eat right? As long as the food tastes good, that's all that matters to me, right Jean?"

Jean snaps back into reality "Huh? Oh yeah..."

 

* * *

 

The inside was just as beautiful as the outside. Old chestnut colored chairs and tables were filled with friends, couples and families having lunch. Beautiful glass bottles decorated the window sills with flowers placed inside of them. Everything seemed so calming and welcoming.

The three of them then sat at a three seat table placed at the corner of the shop. Sasha stares up at the cieling "Wow. They even painted the cieling, it's amazing!"

Jean looks up to see a beautiful garden painting. A huge tree in the centre of the painting, surrounded by flowers and animals.

Connie reaches for the menu on the table "Ok, so what do you guys want? Sasha?"

"I'll get the new bread dessert they have. Christa says it's amazing!" Sasha places her hands on her cheeks and smiles happily. "Oh and a chocolate milkshake too"

"Alright then, I'll just get a caramel mocha and a chicken salad. Jean, what about you?" Connie looks up from the menu in his hands to Jean. Jean was still staring at the painting on the cieling.

_Something about this painting. I feel like... I've seen it before but I just-_

"Hello earth to Jean! Can you hear me?" Connie interupts Jean's thoughts.

"Huh? What's up?" Jean flashed a quick smile.

Connie hands the menu to Jean then rests his head on Sasha's shoulder. "What do you wanna get?"

"Ah um... I'll just choose at the counter." Jean stands up.

Connie and Sasha hand their money to Jean and repeat their orders to him once more. He then walks up to the counter.

 _There's no one here_  Jean looked around. He looks down at the counter to see a call bell with an elaborate sign that read: 'Ring for service'. Jean rang the bell twice. No answer.

Jean rubs the back of his neck "Uuh... hello?"  _BANG_

"Ow crap ow ow" said a figure that slowly rose from the bottom of the counter.

 _Did he just bang his head on the counter?_  Jean looked down to try and hide the smile growing on his face.

The man infront of Jean looked up at him and laughed awkwardly. "Sorry about the wait, how can I help you?" the man smiled brightly whilst rubbing his forehead.

"Uh I... I... I..."  _Dude what are you doing?! Speak! SPEAK! Why aren't you saying anything?!_

"Um... sir?" the man then smiled even brighter than before.

_Why is my heart beating so fast? What the hell, why aren't I saying anything? Is it this guy? Well he is really cute and he has a really nice smile and wow his eyes-_

"WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING?!" Jean screamed.

Connie, Sasha and the other customers all turned to him, but soon enough returned to eating and chatting. The man before him stared wide eyed.

"Oh no um what I meant to say was um... I'd like to uh... I think you're... really cute..." Jean then slapped his hands onto his mouth after the realisation of what he just said to the stranger. A deep blush started to appear on his cheeks. The man at the counter averted his gaze, and to Jean's surprise, he could see a light blush form on the man's freckled cheeks.

"Um thank... you" the man smiled shyly.

_Oh my god he said 'thank you'. He's not creeped out? This is some kind of joke right? RIGHT?!_

Jean quickly looked at the man's name tag on his work apron, smiled, and walked away awkwardly to his table.

Connie looked up at Jean "Hey man, what the hell was that back there? You alright?" he laughed cheekily.

Sasha smacked Connie lightly on his arm "Connie don't be mean! Jean, are you okay? You're face is really red..."

Jean placed both hands onto his warm cheeks "Yeah I'm fine... I feel a bit feverish for some reason, so I'm gonna head home."

Jean returned Connie and Sasha's money, then left with an awkward goodbye.

"I'll see you later man!" Connie yelled from the table he was seated at. He then looked over at the man at the counter who was watching Jean leave. Connie smirked.

"Connie, what's wrong? Does Jean know that guy?" Sasha asked Connie with light concern in her tone.

Connie shrugged "Beats me. Come on, let's go order our food."

 

* * *

 

Jean was walking faster than usual. He just wanted to get home as soon as possible.

_What was that back there? Did I really just say that to him? God that was so embarrassing, he was probably really grossed out by what I said. He just said 'thank you' because he didn't want to hurt my feelings._

Jean's pace started to slow down.

_I'll have to apologize to him tomorrow. Yes, first thing tomorrow morning!_

"So his name is... Marco." the name rolled off his tongue.


End file.
